C.A.Cupid
C.A.Cupid™ Daughter of Eros (Cupid). Age As old as teenage love (1,600). Killer Style: I like lots of lace and delicate fabrics. One of my ghoul friends said I was "frighteningly frilly" which I think is a lovely description, don't you? Freaky Flaw: I'm a terrible shot. It's embarrassing but true which is why my advice is usually more on target than my arrows. Pet: I would love to have a pet but there are so many fish in the sea how could I choose just one? Fav Activity: Answering monster relationship questions. Biggest Pet Peeve; When monsters act surprised I'm not a guy. I'm not my dad okay? He deals exclusively with normies, I only work with monsters. Fav School Subject : Psychology Least Fav Subject: Clawculus. Not everything can be solved with an equation. Fav Color: Pink Fav Food: Cupcakes with sprinkles. BFFs: Any monster who is in love with love. C.A. Cupid is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She first appeared as part of the Sweet 1600 doll line. C.A. Cupid debuted in the television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", in which she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. PersonalityEdit C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the Monster High catacombs, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since though she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Physical DescriptionEdit C.A. Cupid has white skin which fades to black the same way Spectra does to be transparent. She has short pink hair with white streaks, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo, and white-gray eyes. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage with a visible spine disguised as a necklace. Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/2/2e/Eros-L.jpgEros.Added by Iluvreading2In Greek mythology, Eros is the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.[1] There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-goddess. Her favourite subject is also Psychology, which gets its name from Psyche. FriendsEdit She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". RomanceEdit In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?, Cupid accidentally shot her arrow at Clawd and they fell in love until the ghouls broke the spell of the arrow. Since then, she has had no love interests.